Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hollow-fibre permeability apparatus, and more particularly to hollow fibre permeability apparatus in which a permeating region of a housing contains a bundle of hollow fibres, and materials can selectively permeate through the membranes formed by the permeable walls of the hollow fibres, between a fluid flowing in the open spaces of the bundle of hollow fibres, and another fluid flowing inside the hollow fibres. The permeation may be based on the principles of osmosis, dialysis, ultrafiltration, reverse osmosis or the like.